Lyra Tribe
Information The Lyra are from the planet Arphina Sedra, they are distant relative and ancestor of the Native deity of Arphina Sedra. The Lyra are a sacred supernatural alien type of species. There is also four branches of Lyra descent: The Kihara, Vedra, Zaia and Agria The Kihara look for ways to become stronger and are extremists when it comes to achieving greater strength, they go as far as challenging or killing their own kind for power. They are seen as the superior of the four branches because of their strive for power and ability to use the Divine Matrix to obtain the maximum level. The Vedra are easy-going but prefer looking for ways around conflict, however they prove to be just as strong as the Lyra when provoked. The Vedra are seen as the inferior ethnicity because they have a passive side and do not utilize the full power of the Divine Matrix. The half-bred which are reduced to the form of a energy core when killed in battle whereas the pure-bred are unable to be killed. Aponia and Exodus raised Raiza, Zecro, and Yazuni in a home within in a city called Aethra. Aethra is an old city that had many destroyed building along with Aponia's Soldiers roaming the streets. There are many thugs and criminals in the streets too. Lavei was also raised in a house in Aethra, about a few miles from Aethra. Henetriax consists of 12 Territories but some have been destroyed because some people abused their power and people continuously got into battles. They could not help themselves and felt the urge to fight more and more. On this planet, it rains every day, which is why sometimes the people stay inside their homes. Henetriax has one mainland that spreads throughout the planet making it a giant united area with 12 Territories. Aethra is the territory where Aponia and Exodus live along with their three children. The Lyra Tribe is a mythic race of beings. People of this race are able to use certain physiology along with certain traits of their physiology. The people are known as omnimortal beings because they are able to alter their forms of being a mortal or immortal. On another note, because of the gravitational force within their part of the universe, they grow stronger at a rapid rate through condition. Some are able to lift a googleplexian in terms of weight, run at levels higher than light speeds, and endure powerful attacks with little to no fatigue. They all possess omnimortality meaning all forms of mortality, because the Kihara and Vedra are the first being able to take all forms of Immortality, Mortality and Ammortality, they are a fearsome race. The Divine Matrix is said to be all powerful leaving no limitation, making them supremely almighty and invincible, whenever they wish to be. The race has many capabilities having unlimited power and eternal life. They do not require anything to live therefore being supreme in existence. Military Force The Lyra possessed a powerful military force known as the Henethra. As of the new age, the Army was under the command of Aponia but before that is was under Valund who was its most powerful general as well as Yazuni. He was employed under Epsilon's Organization, in which the tyrant would use the Lyra and Deity warriors to conquer planets for him. There ranks is determined by an innate latent battle power, but naturally, their battle power rises greatly afterward and in battle, so they can be promoted. The military force met its final destruction when Valund committed his Genocide of the happiness, with the force's only survivors being Yazuni and Dex. They then joined the new team the Syoran. Origins The Lyra are a powerful race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhuman lifestyle, where they attack numerous universes to build up wealth and goods. The three brothers; Zecro, Raiza, and Yazuni possessed the power of the Divine Matrix along with their zodiac, and had much potential even at birth. The Lyra were originally intelligent and powerful beings. The arcana transformation they possess appeared as only a test of ascending but approximately ages ago. It was portrayed by Yazuni as Venera's Scion while Zecro taking on the actual form who could only retain his status in the transformed state. They both appear to not have lost control and gave in to his peaceful primitive desires. A small group of Lyra eventually found their way to Planet Henetriax creating it by there will power and the history of the Lyra predating their conflict with the fallen Deity was revealed in the anime. During the Lavei Saga of Xunon Vega, Kazen describes the Lyra as a group of barbaric but intelligent and powerful race of aliens who came to existence before that of a deity. The Lyra lived in variations of wastelands, while the Deity lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. During the Future Sagas of Xunon Vega, Valund described the history of the Lyra war with Renigald in a different manner. He states that the Deity secondly arrived and after that the Deity created Demi-deity and mortal along with variations of races within its creation. He states they were lead by Lavei's father, and upon the rising of the new planets, the Lyra were making progress within there race. War with the Pandora As mentioned above, Epsilon explained the story of the Lyra Tribe to Zecro and Yazuni during the Lavei Saga. He explains that a civil war broke out. The Lyra and its army tried many times to overthrow the Pandora but were unsuccessful because they escaped at this time. Although the Lyra were powerful and far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Pandora and Renigald. The Pandora had a trump card in the form of advanced their exorcism against other races. Then, the Lyra's were able to transform thanks to their theory and with this they finally annihilated some of the creatures. Meeting other races Epsilon goes on to explain that after their victory over the Pandora, the Lyra were approached by the fallen deity and evil that came there way. These aliens had embodiment and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of evil Lyra to take over a planet for them and in return, they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Lyra also made advanced equipment and became smarter, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Annexation by Lavei About a year following the Lyra victory over the Pandora, the planet was conquered and annexed by Lavei's empire and the Lyra (like many other races) were killed and slaves to serve as soldiers in Lavei's military under the Planet Trade Organization. Due to the Lyra's innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets in universes and if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Combat Style Through tough training, Lyra are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. After a member of the Lyra Tribe finishes battle, whether they are defeated or not. They are able to awaken massive power from the exchange given in battle. They are skilled in every form of combat because of their ability to master opponent's techniques through certain types of Absolution. The Divine Matrix Around the era where the first few races were created, a ritual was performed by the first people of the Lyra Tribe, this ritual enabled them to achieve even unlimited and supremacy of the universe, this gave rise to a few wars but most people fear the Lyra for their level of power. The Divine Matrix is a multi-verse that was created during that time which was a tunnel that flowed through time and space, many of the ancient Lyra statues are seen there. It is also the source of all power in the universes, giving rise to Arcana, Mana or Quintessence along with all types of power. Because of the Divine Matrix and the limitless power gained from it. The Lyra Tribe was able to produce not only pure-bred Lyra but also half-bred Vedra. Despite the blood in the two parents or creator, some are chosen as half-bred and others pure-bred. The pure Lyra are able to utilize the Divine Matrix in the greatest form possible, possess Omnimortality and achieve any technique imaginable. They are free from the constraints of the material world, as in the case of a deity or other beings that can overcome the limitations of physical existence and also become independent of it. As they are able to perceive the existence in completely different and transcendent way, they can achieve things that are beyond the understanding of lesser beings, for example, a children's toy built by them could be used as a dangerous, and unstoppable weapon by the lower races. Armor There bodies are known as one of the strongest defenses that ever existed. Lyran bodies are able to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like that of a balloon. Being much more flexible than other races; with there combat they can become very stretchy and lengthy as well. They can also split a part there bodies and use them as copies. There bodies are also that of bedrock itself making there tolerance to endure pain nearly impossible. There were at times Yazuni took mutiple devistating blows to his stomach leaving dents in his own tissue which easily prompted itself back into place in a matter of seconds. There bodies are able to absorb attacks easily and make the Lyran twice as strong. If a energy blast is sent to them and squeezing you your body will start to manifest the energy itself and use it as your own. When Being Born – Liberating Guilt and Fear Notable changes include increased self-awareness, augmented strength, speed and stamina. There is also a miniscule aura (golden) around the feet. The main ability of this mode is to absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, which means absorbing any source of energy which comes in contact with the being. No matter how large the object is or how fast it is travelling, the user is fully capable of absorbing the energy from the object making it effectively harmless. Furthermore, the energy absorbed can be used to augment the users strength, defense and speed even more so than the initial transformation of this technique. When Born – Undoing Situations and Facilitating Change Notable changes include increased stamina, slightly larger aura and a slightly darkened skin tone due to further usage of existential powers. However, the most notable ability of this frequency is the area of effect which is at a range of three meters. Any organic object within three meters will suffer from small cases of dementia, making the user very hard to actually fight against. Prolonged stay in this vicinity will cause severe cases of dementia. When Living For A Day – Transformation and Miracles Notable changes include a complete restoration of physical and spiritual energy. As far as appearances, there is a golden tint on the users’ skin and an ever so slight increase in their physical stature. Attacks from this level of vibrational frequency will cause destabilization in the opponents’ energy network, similar in a way in which other mimicry attacks the opponents energy network through the divine techniques. These include, reducing potency and oscillating the flow, which in turns slows or vamps up the energy flow. This will make energy manipulation nearly impossible. When Living For A Week– Connecting/Relationships Notable changes include increased area of effect to eight meters. Increased speed, strength and the user showcases minor regenerative abilities. This state also incorporates the abilities from the previous states. There aren't any other physical differences within this state. However physical contact from a user of this state will result in a form of understanding and empathy. In this way, a true and deeper level of understanding the fighters mentality stem from "outside" contact. Wielding almost supreme power, but they are limited due to a certain element they're missing that limits their power and prevents them from gaining true omnipotence. Despite that missing element, the user wields unimaginable levels of power and can achieve a near-limitless number of effects with their near-omnipotent abilities. When Training – Awakening Intuition Notable changes include a heightened sense of awareness. There is also an increase in stamina and speed. The users speed and strength are now divine. There also seems to be a complete change in physiology. However, the most notable change is this state is the energy output. The amount of energy outputted from this state affects weather itself. The weather effects include small changes such as, decreased air pressure around the user and an increase in wind speed and darkening of the clouds. The energy released in this state cause’s massive damages. When Resting – As with the previous frequency of "Awakening Intuition" this states gains the abilities of each previous level. Once this state is activated, a complete change in one's physiology is garnered. The users shall begin emit a sense of well being and "awakened". Self evolution comes to mind, when one thinks of "Returning to Spiritual Order", the users reach the Lyra of conditioning. Their punches, kicks and speed are nothing short of a miracle. Even those who have mastered the sacred anima are unable to deal with a user of this technique. Hypothetically, this form requires maximum usage of one's spiritual energy. The user, also gains the ability to fly with acute precision, being able to stop themselves after a full-speed burst within a moments notice. They are also in tune with the world itself, and are able to hear the thoughts of others as a sense of precognition. Trivia * Arphina is a planet of "China, Korea, Japan, America, and Babylonian" descent, or so was said by the Authors themselves. * Henetriax is a real planet based off of PSR B1620-26 b. This is also known as planet Methuselah, the planet is 12.7 billion years old, Close to the Big Bang.